Apparatus of the generic type for performing acupuncture by means of laser radiation are known, for example, from EP 0 722 750 B1, EP 0 416 150 B1, DE 197 37 675 A1 or DE 89 11 606 U1. In these apparatus, semiconductor laser diodes with a relatively low output power for a wavelength range from 630 to 950 nm are often used to generate the laser radiation. To achieve a compact structure of the apparatus, the devices for generating the laser radiation are generally accommodated in the handpiece. The laser radiation is then focussed at the outlet opening of the handpiece with the aid of optics.
However, a drawback of these apparatus is that the laser radiation which they emit has such a low intensity that all the energy is absorbed in just the upper layers of the skin of the treated patient and is distributed over the area of the collagen fibers. As a result, it is impossible to exert sufficient stimulation at the location which is to be treated by acupuncture, which is necessary in order to achieve a treatment result which is comparable to that obtained with treatment using standard acupuncture needles.
Therefore, the apparatus described, although they can be used in dermatology to heal wounds and scars, cannot be used to stimulate acupuncture points.
With acupuncture using standard metal needles, which has long been known even throughout Europe, drawbacks are firstly the sterility problems which may occur during treatment and secondly the fact that the tissue is traumatized in the region of the acupuncture points. Furthermore, metal needles of this type cannot be used for patients with a fear of needles and in particular for children.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for performing acupuncture on a patient by means of laser radiation which is able to produce a sufficient stimulating action even in the relatively deep-lying skin layers which have to be reached for an acupuncture treatment to be successful.